The invention relates to the improvement of the safety of methods for separating or purifying a gas mixture, by adsorption and comprising a vacuum regeneration. It generally relates to VSA or VPSA in which the feed comprises at least one component capable of yielding a combustible mixture with air, such as hydrogen, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, etc.
The invention relates in particular to methods for separating CO2.